ZERO
by Sakura Lena Yuy
Summary: In a world of injustice and oppression, disobeying the law leads to a certain death. But only those who break the rules are heroes.
1. Random Thoughts

Zero

By: Sakura Lena Yuy

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Gundam Wing there are products of Bandai and Sunrise.

Author's Note: This is an AU, so if things seem strange hopefully that fact will clear things up. The setting is a post-apocalyptic world. Pairings: 1XRP, 2XHS, 3XDC, and 4XCB, with slight 5XSP. 

Warnings: This story does contain angst, death, and some limes but this will all come later. So don't worry I will warn you at the proper time, just wanted to warn you before hand. 

****

Prologue: Random Thoughts

__

God, love, and sex – three words most common in my life, but not out of choice. I use these words solely for the purpose of hacking. In fact, I hate these words. Personally I feel god is a myth, love is totally over rated, and sex I can live without. But these words are the most common passwords people use to safeguard their personal files. I am known on the net as PiXiE, a hacker whose skills are only parallel to the infamous ZERO. I have created some of the vilest virtual viruses, and have constructed weapons to fight against the XP-579 fighters used by the World Military Forces. I aid the Resistance, a radical group fighting for freedom that was taken away by the World Government. In this world you either to chose to fight for the Resistance, or World Military Forces, or stand by and be oppressed. I choose to fight for the side of justice, and aid those who have been plagued by the World Military Forces. In hopes of bringing back some form of freedom that we lost so long ago. 

Hilde Schbeiker

****

~~**~~

__

Journalism is my life and reason for living. Without it I would be lost. I was born to write; to voice the opinion that was to be silenced, but not even the World Government can stop me. I am the voice of the Resistance, the one person bold enough to stand up against the formidable force of the military government. In this world of chaos they claim to be the justice that serves and protects the people, but they are far from that, they are the dictators, the ones that eliminated and obliterated the will of the people. But I will stand for this no longer; I will fight for freedom, for the will and hope of bettering our lives, and for our humanity. After asteroid Nova collided with the earth people fought to stay alive, but now that the military has stepped in the people have lost the desire to fight. I will not stand by and tolerate this injustice, but I will speak out and reveal the atrocities that the World Military Forces have committed. Even if I die trying. 

Catherine Bloom

****

~~**~~

__

"Only the strongest survive," Darwin's law of natural selection, and a phrase that was loomed over my head most of my life. I was taught to believe that the meek do not win nor inherit the earth, but aggression and intolerance do. I have fought for my very existence; I needed to prove that I was worthy to live, because if not I would have been killed. In my household I lived the motto of kill or be killed. On one fateful day I finally won my worthiness and a chance to live without fear. A chance to be free – but even freedom comes with a cost and that cost was the World Military Force's General. My cousin is the general, and although I won my freedom from him, he still dictates my life and the millions citizens that inhibit this earth. I lost so much while defending for my life. My legs and right arm are the physical reminders, however the mental scars out weight them all. I continued to fight, through the advances of cybernetic* technology I no longer solely defend myself but also for those can not battle. I helped to root and expand the idea of the Resistance. Ever the rebel I still try to stop my cousin the man who destroyed my will to live as well as millions others. I know the day will come when I must face again, but I fear him no longer. I have learned the truth that the meek do win…even though it may not happen immediately. 

Dorothy Catalonia

****

~~**~~

__

All my life I have been sheltered, hidden and held back from the world. I truly can say I know nothing of what happens in this world. The hardships, the pain, and the suffering people face in day to day life are totally foreign to me. I am a prisoner in my own home. I have to account for my every move I take, and sometimes even my thoughts are questioned. My oppressor is my own brother, sad but true. He became my legal guardian after our parent's death, and they did not die of natural causes. They were murdered; my wonderful mother and father. My mother died in my arms in the very same garden I sit in this day. Not only were my parents taken so harshly away from me, but also so was my best friend – Heero. My brother forbid me to ever see him again, he claims it was for my protection, but I can't help believe it was for other reasons. Now I am going to marry a man I have never met, the general of the World Military Forces, Treize Khushrenada. There are so many questions that run through my mind. Why does my brother shelter me? Why has he pushed me away from my very best friend? Why has he made this deal with the general? Why does he worry so much about the Resistance and a hacker by the name of ZERO?

Relena Peacecraft

****

~~**~~

__

At night I realize how much I miss her. Relena was not only my best friend, but she was so much more. Relena was so inquisitive, always wanting to know about the world and its people. But he kept her away – away from the world she loved so dearly and me. Once my parents died I was truly alone in this world, and I didn't have a reason to continue life. Until I learn about the corrupt dealing of the World Military Forces. I always laugh when I remember that day, ten years ago when the war officially began. I had sent a virus that disabled the entire security systems and backup systems of the World Military Forces Headquarters. It scared the pants off every official on the circuit, and they called the maker of the virus a pure genius and absolute threat to the world. Ha, little did they know it was just a ten-year old boy. I now fight against the World Military Forces as the hacker ZERO. I am nothing but neutral fighter in this war of power. But as the C.E.O. and President of BoTech Corporations I secretly fund the Resistance in their endless fight for freedom. I still hope that one day I will see her – maybe one day after the war, or maybe when he is dead.

Heero Yuy

****

~~**~~

__

Trust is such a fragile thing; so hard to obtain but so easily broken. I gained his trust many years ago, when I saved his life – the General's life. He kept me by his side after that day, he told a man that would give up his life for another was a trustworthy man. And once he became General, he helped me receive my rank of second-in-command. I would never break his trust for anything in the world, but she makes me. It's not that I want to lose his trust; I would never wish that, but she makes me forget about him. She deceives me. She's like a siren, she lures me to do her bidding, but I know that she will ultimately destroy me. I don't know why, nor I can I explain how she does this to me, but I must try protect myself. Because one of these days she will use me to harm the only true friend I have in this world, all for vengeance. Dorothy you will make me an enemy of your cousin by the favors you ask. But why can't I stop myself from helping her; knowing that it will eventually lead to my ruin. 

Trowa Barton

Author's Note: _cybernetic*_ I am referring to cyborgs, you know people with mechanical limbs and such. And if you're looking for Duo, Wu-fei, or Quatre they will appear later in story, so don't worry.


	2. The General's Arrival

ZERO

By: Sakura Lena Yuy

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Gundam Wing there are products of Bandai and Sunrise.

Author's Note: This is an AU, so if things seem strange hopefully that fact will clear things up. The setting is a post-apocalyptic world. Pairings: 1XRP, 2XHS, 3XDC, and 4XCB, with slight 5XSP. 

Warnings: Nothing really, unless you count Relena in underwear a warning.

****

Chapter 1: The General's Arrival

In the year 3000 AD, a small asteroid called Nova headed directly toward earth. This was an unexpected occurrence, and the world had no time to prepare. Once the asteroid hit it caused catastrophic damage to the earth's surface and the will of mankind. The world's sea levels rised tremendously, which submerged parts of the continents. Such great cities as New York, Los Angeles, England, and Japan disappeared in the giant tsunami. Nova also threw the earth off its tilt causing dramatic changes in the weather, longer winters in some places or longer summers in others. During this world crisis the remaining nations came together and formed an alliance. This alliance was the World Government and World Military Forces. Everyone throughout the world rejoiced, it seemed that world peace was finally achieved. 

But sometimes a union made during a crisis isn't an alliance at all, which was the case of the World Government. They promised peace and unity but at the cost of one important thing– human rights. It quickly became clear that the alliance of nations was nothing but a clever act used to hide its interior motives. The laws created to assist mankind did nothing but hinder them. It was only a matter of time when the idea of revolution took root, and this new revolution was the Resistance. Born out of oppression and spite, the Resistance proved to be the only ones willing to fight. And they still do till this day…

Thirty Years Later…

Within the building called Heaven a young woman sat by the bar. She had the radio playing soft music and a bottle of whiskey along with a small shot glass. She wore black leather pants, a blue lace corset, and long lace gloves. Her pale hair was pinned up in an untidy bun, with small blue gems accenting the loose strands. 

Five years, Dorothy thought, five years of being free. I love that word – freedom. 

"For freedom," she whispered as she raised her shot glass and quickly swallowed the whiskey. 

Dorothy turned her barstool around to face the vast and empty dance floor. She looked around the club and smiled. Ironically she had named it Heaven, even though it was located in the newly rebuilt Neo New York or more commonly known as the City of the Damned. Dorothy had bought the building rather cheaply, but spent most of her assets remodeling its interior. The outside looked like an old warehouse, with the exception of the large neon sign that read 'Heaven.' Its bright blue color and halo always attracted customers. But the interior and service alone always made people come back. With glittery silver clouds painted over midnight blue walls along with numerous strobe lights, it created a feeling of fantasy and flight. The dance floor was on a lower level and was in the center of the building. This not only facilitated access to the floor but also allowed for easy viewing. The main floor was evaluated with a railing that separated this level from the lower. This floor had two long bars on opposite sides, along with tables, chairs and couches that served as a lounge area. Then a loft area served as extra dance and lounge space, but most importantly this section housed the DJ and her office.

The design was ingenious, and it allowed for huge crowds without the feeling of claustrophobia. Dorothy had kept the lounge level rather simple with silver and midnight blue furniture, but the bars were a art form of there own. With clear glass tables and chasing lights below the glass, it created a disco atmosphere. The racks were loaded with glasses of all different shapes and sizes, but continued with the theme of sliver and midnight blue. 

Dorothy listened to the soft music playing from a small radio. She tapped her fingers against her leather-clad thigh. The music was interrupted by the ping that signaled a news report. Dorothy brought her hand up to power switch till she heard the report talk about Neo New York. 

"Well citizens of Neo New York, you better be on your best behavior. News from the World Government is that General Treize Khushrenada is going to pay a visit to the City of the Damned, in hopes of bringing order to this chaotic city. As everyone knows Neo New York and the megalopolis Hong Kong/Beijing are the last two independent cities of the world. The General's visit could bring…"

Dorothy turned off the radio; she already knew what the reporter would say. "What brings you here? Why come to this place knowing that the Resistance is so strong here? What do have planned Treize, what kind of tricks will I have to expect this time?"

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Liberty Global Press was frantic. The news of the General's arrival got all the reporters stirred up. Everyone wanted a crack at the story, but they all knew that only one woman would get the job. She was the public's favorite, even though she was accused of being in the Resistance. Heero Yuy proved the accusations false, he had declared that Catherine Bloom had nothing to do with the Resistance, but only spoke for the peace and freedom that everyone wanted. Within the building a glass door read "Catherine Bloom" and inside the confines of her sacred office space, Catherine sat in front of her computer.

Catherine listened to the report that flooded all circuits. Some of the reports droned on with nonsense, but the main point was put across loudly. General Treize Khushrenada was coming to Neo New York, reasons unknown, and date of arrival tomorrow morning. Catherine played with a lock of her fiery hair and continued to flick through some reports. But only one report caught her attention, and oddly enough it had nothing to do with the renowned General's visit. 

"P.T.I. may give old cyborgs a new chance at life." Catherine whispered as her lavender eyes scanned the screen. "Researchers announced that they may finally be able to upgrade older cybernetic parts without damaging the human body."

She continued to read the article and suddenly it hit her. "Peacecraft and Khushrenada." She whispered. 

Catherine put on her beige cashmere coat and headed to the elevators at the end of the hall. She stopped in her tracks when her name was called.

"Bloom," shouted a handsome young man, "Now where do you think you're going?"

Catherine crossed her arms and glared into the man's turquoise eyes. "Why Winner I didn't you cared."

Quatre laughed "I don't care Bloom. I just refuse to see your name on the front page, again."

"I thought so," Catherine giggled, "you just hate being upstaged by a woman. Grow up Winner."

Before Quatre could answer, Catherine slipped into a nearby elevator. "I will get you next time – Bloom," Quatre hissed softly and walked to his desk. Once again Quatre Winner was defeated and his pride wounded yet again by Catherine Bloom.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

The offices of BoTech were filled with the familiar tap of keys. Rows upon rows of programmers crammed all their work into the systems main computer. One worker in particular worked faster than all the rest. Her desk was filled with photographs and paperwork, and a little nameplate that read Hilde Schbeiker. Hilde sat up straight; her back firmly pressed against the chair and her eyes glued to the monitor. She wore black rimmed eyeglasses, which matched the color of her raven hair, and she oddly wore an earpiece in her right ear. 

She continued typing as the earpiece droned on with the latest reports, but one report froze her in the middle of her keystroke. Hilde's cornflower blue eyes peered hopelessly into the office, hoping that someone else heard the transmission as well. Suddenly it happened, it seemed surreal when everyone stopped typing and an eerie silence filled the room, then uneasy whispers replaced the monotonous sounds.

Hilde took the opportunity to switch her eyeglasses with her shield glasses. Instantly her mind was transported out of the dull office and into a dazzling realm of electric impulses and various sound waves, this was the new information superhighway - this was the Internet. She looked around and hopped on the nearest impulses hoping she would arrive at her destination in time. The electricity seemed to pulsate throughout her whole body, but it was all in her mind. Hilde's physical body was still, with the exception of her hands. Her fingers were typing away on some sort of unseen keyboard.

"PiXiE's gonna getcha." Hilde whispered in a singsong voice. "Gotcha."

She found a computer generated door and knocked three times before the door opened. Hilde went inside and headed straight to the firewall, within seconds it dissolved. She hopped onto another impulse and finally found her destination. "Way too easy." Hilde giggled again.

Hilde uploaded some information and giggled "Bye-bye." She raised a generated wand and in a poof of computer generated glitter she returned back to the office. Hilde gave a cautious look around and noticed all was the same. She quickly replaced her glasses when the supervisor announced that their shift was over do to the day's events. Hilde put on her black jacket and placed the shield glasses in her pocketbook. 

As she left the building she pressed the earpiece and whispered softly. "Dee can you hear me?"

Dorothy's voice rang in her ear, "Yeah, what's up?"

"You should know. Meet up in Heaven."

"As always."

"Kay, see you then." Hilde whispered.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

The Next Morning…

"How about this Lucy?" Relena asked softly, as she held up a light blue shirtdress. 

Lucrezia smiled. "Oh its perfect Relena, especially with your camel colored shoes." 

Relena held the simple dress against her, and nodded in agreement. She sighed softly; "Do you think that he's nice?"

"Of course Relena, why else would Miller want you to marry him. I hear that he is a very handsome man, even if he is half cyborg."

"Oh I forgot about that, Lucy."

Lucrezia walked up to her young sister-in-law and gave her an encouraging hug. "Don't worry," her voice lowered to a whisper "I also heard he has been known to please the ladies, in any way."

Relena gulped; she had forgotten that intimate relations were expected from wives. Lucrezia noticed her rigid posture, and quickly added, "I have a feeling he will wait till you're ready."

Relena immediately released a sigh of relief. "I should get ready, Miller and I will be leaving soon. Oh I do wish you could come Lucy, it won't be the same without you."

Lucrezia nodded "I know but I have to get the house ready for our guest."

"Alright. Now let me get ready."

Lucrezia left the room and shut the door softly. Relena began to change, but before she put on the dress she looked at her reflection. She looked at the image of her body only wearing lingerie. The light blue lace bra and panties clung to her curves; she hadn't realized till now that the lingerie set barely covered her body at all. Relena brushed her hand against her soft flat stomach, and began to wonder what it would feel like if it were the General's instead. She had never been with a man, let alone kiss one, she was scared but she knew it would happen regardless. Relena noticed the time and decided to finish getting ready before her brother charged in. 

Once she finished dressing Relena looked at her image again. Her light blue dress was free of any wrinkles and hung to her curves softly, to draw the minimal amount of attention. Her camel colored shoes and matching leather jacket went well with the dress. Relena had put her hair in a simple ponytail, hoping that it didn't look too carefree but elegant. With a final stroke of her pink lipstick, she left the room and descended the stairs. 

Millardo was in the hallway waiting for her, and he smiled at her appearance. "Stunning Relena. How do you do it? You look so casual but elegant at the same time."

"Luck I guess." She softly replied. 

"Well off we go. Take care Lucrezia, we should be home shortly."

Lucrezia nodded, and opened the door for her husband and sister-in-law. Once the limo pulled out of the driveway, Lucrezia raced to the phone. After a few rings a voice questioned "Hello, who is this?"

"Noin," Lucrezia hissed softly, "Sally I need to see you now."

"It happened again?" Sally questioned.

"Yes, but I can only be gone for a few hours. I need to be home as soon as possible. How long will it take?"

Sally sighed, "When did you find out your pregnant?"

"Yesterday, and I had sex about two weeks ago."

"Get here now, I don't have anyone else," Sally responded "you know how long the abortion takes."

************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Everybody know their job." Dorothy stated.

Catherine smiled, "I do what I do best. Distract the General and haul ass once you appear."

Dorothy nodded and looked at Hilde.

"Wait till the XP's come out and give them a taste of my new fairy dust."

"Good. Cathy head out… looks like we got a crowd today." Dorothy said while watching the crowd. She continued to scan the area, and her gaze fell upon a young Japanese man 

"Be right back, PiXiE, looks like Yuy came out to play."

Hilde nodded, "Well hurry back. I know you don't miss the fun."

Dorothy smiled at her partner, and headed down to the wharf. Dock Eighteen, the place where the General's ship "The Armada" was going to dock in a half-hour. She descended the stairs and headed to the corner where Heero Yuy stood. Dorothy's long leather coat followed her as she strode toward him. Instinctively Heero raised his Prussian blue gaze to her ice blue one. He turned to her giving Dorothy a full frontal view of his black cashmere coat and charcoal gray three-piece suit. 

"Looking well Miss Catalonia," his deep voiced resounded in her ears.

Dorothy smiled and pulled her coat open, to give him a view of her outfit. "I try, Mr. Yuy, I really do."

Heero eyed Dorothy clingy apparel. He remembered that she had an obsession with leather, especially leather pants. The sliver leather pants hung to her shapely thighs and revealed her tiny waist, the black top she wore was a mix of fishnet and spandex. "Always out to please."

Dorothy giggled softly. "Well what brings you here?"

"You need to ask."

Dorothy looked at the fog-covered sea and shook her head. "Guess not, we are all here for the same reason, but for different purposes."

Heero looked at her with a questioning glance, "What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that I want to give the General a warm Neo New York welcome."

Suddenly the sound of a foghorn went off and the front of "The Armada" was seen. Before Heero could ask her a question, Dorothy had disappeared in the crowd. He then turned back to the sea and watched as the General's ship headed into the docks. Unseen to Heero was a lovely honey blonde standing at the edge of the docks waiting for the General. 

Once the ship finished it docking procedures, a group of armed troops lines the steps from the ship. They all wore informal uniforms in hunter green, and they stood firmly and unmoving waiting for the General to come out. Finally a young man with russet hair came into view; he wore his formal uniform and looked around before signaling the officers, at ease. Suddenly the General appeared. His long military coat hung regally from his shoulder and fell to his knees, his shoes polished, and his light hair combed back nobly. As he descended the stairs and array of flashes went off. His gracefully walk never faltering, he reached the dock, which was surround by reporters and a sudden burst of questions began. The General raised his leather clad hands and shouted "One moment please."

He turned Millardo Peacecraft and gave him a hearty handshake. "Is she here, Miller?" He questioned.

Millardo nodded and moved aside to reveal the young woman behind him. This caused a sudden murmur from the crowd. Catherine's eyes were fixed on the well-dressed lady, and quickly realized it was Relena Peacecraft. Meanwhile Heero was taken back once he saw her.

Relena walked up slowly to the General and extended her hand. "A pleasure to meet you General Khushrenada."

He took the small hand into his own, and with one motion lifted it his lips and softly kissed it. Relena became breathless as she watched intently as his full lips come in contact with her bare flesh. She felt his gaze on her face and caused her to blush. He held onto her hand and pulled her closer, so he could tilt his head to her ear. His breath tickled her skin as he whispered, "Please Relena – call me Treize."

Author's Word: Yikes! I am sooooo sorry for keeping all you guys waiting for the latest installment of ZERO, but if you haven't noticed I have been working on another story; A Twist of Fate: Haunting Memories. I really have been working hard on that fic because it is my baby, so to speak, not that ZERO isn't but I just sidetracked. I hope to update ZERO more often, but this and A Twist of Fate are going to become novel-like tales. And not only that but college isn't fanfic writer friendly, I have been busting my chops to keep up because of September 11, yes I live in New York, and catching up isn't fun. Well here are my reasons for neglecting ZERO, hope you all enjoyed the newest chapter. And please REVIEW, believe it or not reviews are very helpful.

~~Sakura


	3. Welcome to Neo New York

ZERO

By: Sakura Lena Yuy

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Gundam Wing; they are products of Bandai and Sunrise.

Author's Note: This is an AU, so if things seem strange hopefully that fact will clear things up. The setting is a post-apocalyptic world. Pairings: 1xRP, 2xHS, 3xDC, 4xCB, with slight 5xSP. 

Warnings: No real warning for this chapter, just some cursing and kick ass action so that's that. 

****

Chapter 2: Welcome to Neo New York

He took the small hand into his own; and with one motion lifted it to his lips and softly kissed it. Relena became breathless as she watched intently as his lips came in contact with her bare flesh. She felt his gaze on her face, which caused her to blush. He held onto her hand and pulled her closer, so he could tilt his head toward her ear. His breath tickled her skin as he whispered, "Please Relena – call me Treize."

Relena nodded slowly, while she continued to look into his endless blue eyes. "Come now Relena I must show you off to the world."

Relena obediently followed the larger man as he led her to the center of the crowd. Treize quickly glance at her and smile warmly. "Well citizens of Neo New York this is truly a momentous occasion, I have the great pleasure and honor of presenting to you my fiancée, Relena Peacecraft." 

Relena felt odd as a series of flashes and shouted questions filled the area. She found comfort in watching Treize's calm demeanor, and yet she became jealous of this. '_He knows the world, while I know nothing. He has been in the limelight and I have been hidden from the world,'_ Relena thought. 

"Now, now. I will have time for everyone's questions. Please one at a time." Treize shouted to the throngs of reporters, and continued to Relena's hand in a firm grasp.

Catherine watched the couple with a careful eye. She knew by Relena Peacecraft's poise behavior that this was going to be a marriage of convenience. Catherine listened to the other reporters babble their surprises about the couple's newly announced engagement, but she wasn't impressed by it. She wanted to know more about his plans to bring order to the city. And it became clear that the engagement was a clever plot to avoid any questions regarding his scheme.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Dorothy raised an eyebrow as she heard her cousin's announcement. She smiled and nodded; "Well this is an unlikely turn of events. What are you planning now Treize? Inquiring minds are dying to find out, especially mine." 

"Dee, keep to the plan?" PiXiE questioned from behind.

Dorothy nodded, "Yes PiXiE, keep to the plan. We just used this newfound information to our advantage. Are your men ready."

PiXiE walked up to Dorothy. She wore her trademark purple shield glasses. The left side was transparent, while the right was opaque revealing that she was gathering information. Dorothy noticed her matching cargo pants and jacket. PiXiE's mini wireless modem hung off her right hip. And her sleek black gloves worked as a keyboard and mouse, allowing her with one simple motion access to the net and any other communications module. When PiXiE was around Hilde Schbeiker didn't exist, and this was one of those times. 

Suddenly her shield glasses were completely transparent, disclosing she had gathered the necessary information. "They're in position, just waiting for my word."

Dorothy nodded, "Alright then, there will be a slight change."

PiXiE eyed Dorothy. Dorothy smiled, "Your plans remain the same. I just want to see how secure the General feels with his newest collateral."

PiXiE giggled, "Whatever you say. You're the man after all."

"Yes, I am."

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Heero Yuy watched her intently. He was astounded by the General's proclamation; Relena would now be solely the General's. There were no words to describe the pain Heero felt, and now he lost his only reason for living. Without warning he noticed several questionable men move across the pier. Heero remembered Dorothy's words, "This must be the welcoming committee." 

Heero decided to make a quiet exit before things got to rough. When he arrived to his car, he found his assistant speaking to a rather shady woman. He watched as his braided friend's sweet talk cause the woman to giggle. Heero casually cleared his throat, and said "Mr. Maxwell I think its time we leave."

The young man became stiff at this voice, "Okay. Hmm…talk to you later, babe."

The scantily clad woman giggled and gave him a good bye kiss. "Aww man! You had to ruin it for me."

Heero sighed, "Duo, you know she just wanted your money."

Duo nodded "Yeah, I know, but I wanted the company."

Heero shook his in disapproval, and sat down in the car. Duo ran his hand through his bangs, and said, "Look just because some of us are celibate does mean we all have to be."

Heero gave Duo a death glare; "I am NOT celibate. I just don't need sex now that's all."

"Right, and I am the crown prince of England."

Heero remained seated in the car and quickly realized that Duo wasn't moving. "Why aren't you getting in?"

Duo smiled sweetly, and crossed his arms. "Well my libido challenged friend, I was wondering why you wanted to leave so soon."

"Well I just wanted to leave."

"I am not deaf Heero, brainless maybe as popular belief puts it's, but definitely not deaf. I heard the General's little declaration. So she is going to be his huh? Tough break man."

Heero stared at his friend, Duo was right. It was tough to believe, tougher than he wanted to admit. "That and the Resistance looks like their going to throw a party."

Duo turned around to his friend wide-eyed, "And ZERO is gonna miss the party. Your smitten, gonna let a little heart ache stop the infamous ZERO."

"Well then Duo what would you suggest that I do; forget about it and kick some robot butt?"

Duo slammed his fist into his hand, "Damn right I would, it might even help relieve the tension."

Heero nodded, "Maybe you're right."

Before leaving the car he grabbed his wireless modem and shield glasses from the glove compartment. Heero looked around and walked into an abandoned warehouse. Duo watched happily as Heero went to get ZERO prepped for action.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Catherine glanced over her shoulder, and then she faced front and smiled. '_Everything is all set, now lets get the show on the road Bloom.'_

Just as the General finished replying a question, Catherine stepped up "Congratulations General and Miss Peacecraft on your engagement. But let's not lost sight of why you're really here. How do you propose to handle a wedding and domination of Neo New York at the same time? Especially in your, what is it again, unstable cybernetic condition?

Treize glared at Catherine, and smirked, "What is your name madam?"

"Catherine Bloom."

"Oh yes the elusive Miss Bloom. I was wondering when you would speak up." 

Catherine smiled, "General do I need to repeat the question?"

Treize shook his head, "No need. Well first, my cybernetic condition has been stable for several years, only the tabloids write such falsifies. And as for so-called domination, well I am just here to bring the order that city and its true citizens…" he paused and glanced at Relena, "…deserve."

Catherine crossed her arms, "So then, for the record, you're not here to dissolve the independence of Neo New York?"

Treize glared at her again, and chuckled loudly, "Like I said Miss Bloom, I'm just here to bring order to this city."

Catherine smiled as she heard a familiar voice shout. "Answer the question World Government scum!"

Everyone turned their eyes to the small woman standing on a several crates. Her purple shield glasses and cropped raven hair identified her to everyone as PiXiE. Some of the reporters ran, but many remained hoping to get a story. Suddenly they heard the whine of a motorcycle, and several large groups of Resistance followers appeared from the alleys. Once the rider came into view, the military guards drew their guns. Treize smirked when he saw a trail of pale blonde that sailed behind the rider, and grasped onto Relena. The russet hair man accompanying Treize stepped forward and aimed his gun. 

Then the Resistance opened fire on the guards, distracting them from the incoming biker. Dorothy zoomed toward the General and caught the emerald eyes of his second-in-command. With one swift kick she unlatched the General's hold on Relena, and grabbed the young woman. "A little too careless, cousin."

"Release the XPs!" Treize shouted, as Dorothy sped off with his fiancée.

A series of metallic skeletal framed robots marched out of the Armada, and then the guards took shelter. Two boys tried to attack Treize, but he grabbed one and snapped his neck with one hand. The other attempted to run, but with a giant leap Treize cut him off and tossed him into several broken crates. PiXiE saw the two fools who tried to stop the cyborg, and decided to 'pause' him before he killed anymore. "Hey scumbag, pick on someone who can match your technology."

Treize smirked at the petite woman who was challenging him. He had remembered that she was a notorious hacker, who with the right equipment could send him to the hospital. But at this moment he didn't care if she could, he just wanted to see if she would. He swung a punch at her, which to his surprise she dodged. Treize attempted several more times to hit the small woman, but found it nearly impossible. Then he noticed that one side of her glasses was shadowed. '_She is hacking into my circuits, so she can anticipate my movements before I make one.' _He thought with a smile. 

PiXiE continued to dodge the General's attacks. Her sensors detected a high left punch, but seconds later PiXiE realized he was going for a low right punch as well. She jumped away, but her side step failed and he broke her modem. Her glasses cleared totally leaving her helpless to his brutal assault. With a single slap across her face PiXiE flew several feet. As she struggled to get up Treize walked slowly to her.

"Not so brave now, without your modem, little pixie."

PiXiE pulled out her gun. She cringed in pain as a smile graced her bloody lip. "I don't fear assholes like you."

Treize went to grab the front of shirt, but before he could she fired. A normal gunshot would have done nothing to him, but PiXiE never uses an ordinary gun. PiXiE's Colt Viral Pistol, was loaded with bullets laced with virtual infections capable of rendering any robot or cyborg useless. "The bigger they are the harder they 'pause'." She sang, as the General fell over in pain as viruses attacked his cyber-components. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Heero slipped on his dark gray shield glasses, and smiled as he put on his black gloves. With a few wave of his fingers the bare and dirty room around him changed into a realm of lights and energy paths. Heero flicked his fingers various times, before a twisted smile crossed his lips. His head bopped to the beat of the drums, that played into his ear set. And then he whispered in a deeper husky voice, "ZERO is ready for business."

ZERO searched PiXiE's data banks and found that she was engrossed with a battle with the General. From the information banks on the Armada the XP's were sent out to handle the rebel situation. He knew for a fact that the Resistance wouldn't handle this type of battle, and immediately went to work to disarm the bothersome nuisance. As he began to disarm the XP's, he noticed PiXiE's connection dropped. 

"PiXiE has gotten herself in deep shit."

ZERO slithered into the General's circuits and cringed at the sight. He knew the infection too well; 'PiXiE PaUsE' flashed across the mobilizing circuits. ZERO sighed happily and continued to 'zap nap' the XPs. 

"Too easy." He muttered with one final keystroke.

Outside all the XP-579s stopped in their tracks, and all the monitoring systems in the Armanda read 'You have just been Zap Napped. Have a nice day, yours truly, ZERO.'

ZERO turned off his modem, and pulled off his gloves. By the time he reached his glasses, Heero Yuy stood instead. He smoothed his coat and casually walked out of the warehouse. As Heero walked to his car, he heard the cry of a motorcycle and a familiar voice shout, "Catch Yuy!"

Heero braced himself and found in his arms a beautiful honey blonde. A pair of sapphire eyes looked into his. 

"Relena," he whispered breathlessly.

Before the two could exchange any words a group of soldiers surrounded them. Heero raised his hands as they pointed their guns at him. Relena opened her mouth to speak out, but another voice boomed through the alley.

"At ease soldiers, this man is just an innocent bystander."

A young man walked thorough the group, and extended a hand to Heero. "My apologies these soldiers were just following order," he began as he shook Heero hands, "I am Commander Trowa Barton, General Khushrenada's second-in-command." 

"Heero Yuy, owner of BoTech Corporations."

"I know," Trowa added, "Miss Peacecraft are you alright?"

Relena simply nodded, and walked toward Trowa's side. "Thank you Heero." She whispered softly. 

Trowa and Heero shook hands once again. "Thank you again Mr. Yuy, General Khushrenada will be very grateful for this."

Heero watched sadly as Relena climbed into a nearby jeep. But he noticed that Commander Barton bent over and picked up a small piece of paper. _What was that?_ He thought. He sighed softly as the vehicle drove off, and she left his sight. 

"Your welcome Relena." He whispered softly to the wind.

Author's Word: So sorry to keep people waiting, some of you probably forgot the existence of this fic, but I am truly sorry. Thanks for all the people who reviewed before. I hope you enjoyed this segment of ZERO, and the next one will be up soon. This I promise. ~~Sakura


	4. Reunion

ZERO

By: Sakura Lena Yuy

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Gundam Wing; they are products of Bandai and Sunrise.

Author's Note: This is an AU, so if things seem strange hopefully that fact will clear things up. The setting is a post-apocalyptic world. Pairings: 1xRP, 2xHS, 3xDC, and 4xCB, with slight 5xSP. 

Warnings: Sexy dancing and a twist of lime.

****

Chapter 3: Reunion

Trowa shook his head slightly as his commanding officer continued to argue with the doctors over his condition. Trowa closed his eyes and leaned against the wall waiting for Treize to give in. 

__

Always the fighter, Trowa thought with a small smile. 

"General Khushrenada please understand that you must stay overnight for observation purposes. I have run a diagnosis scan over your circuits. The virus has been purged from all circuits, but a systems relapse may occur from the downtime you experienced. We are only doing this for your own good, and we hope it hasn't caused any inconvenience." The balding man stated.

Treize glared at the aging doctor and sarcastically replied, "No, of course you haven't caused any inconvenience in keeping me here. Well except if you call missing my meeting, not being able to have dinner with my fiancée, or putting all my responsibilities on hold an inconvenience, then no you haven't."

Before the doctor could recover Trowa stepped up, "Excuse him doctor. The General doesn't take kindly to hospitals and his behavior becomes a bit erratic. So if you could leave I will handle this situation."

The doctor adjusted his glasses and quickly left the room. Trowa chuckled softly when he saw Treize's face. "Careful now your face might freeze that way, and I really don't think Miss Peacecraft will find that scowl handsome."

"Remember I become a bit irrational in hospitals, so I can easily have you kicked out of the military for such insubordination."

Trowa nodded "Right Cap' then who is gonna cover up your dirty work, some newbie cadet?"

Treize shifted slightly before attempting to stand up. Trowa shook his head in disapproval; "Do I have to get the nurses to tie you down now?"

"I am not going to stay here," Treize huffed as he stood up, "There all read…"

Treize suddenly dropped back into the bed. "Told the doctors to stump your leg mobility until you were released. So no funny ideas."

Trowa walked over and began to place Treize's useless legs into the bed. Trowa felt his friend's burning glaze but ignored it. "What if something happens and I am needed? Trowa you can not keep me here!"

Trowa stared into his emerald eyes and smiled slightly, "Nothing will happen in one night. Unless another meteor decides to strike the world, but there hasn't been any reports. Besides you need rest. If anything happens Une is around and well you know how she is."

Treize sighed, "You're right, its just that I hate hospitals."

"Listen Cap' I gonna be around so don't worry your pretty blonde head about anything. Besides your lovely fiancée sends her best wishes on a speedy recovery."

Treize's head popped up "Really? Well it seems that I left quite the impression."

"Yeah, yeah," Trowa waved his hand, "well you get rest and I'll be here first thing in the morning to pick you up."

"Trowa one last thing," Treize spoke up, "be mindful of who you associate with."

Trowa didn't turn around and whispered, "What do you mean?"

"I don't think I have to explain myself, she is in town and I am aware of the effect she has over you. I don't want you to be put in a position that will hinder your judgement, but I pretty sure you know that already. Dorothy is a seductress and she will use all of her prowess to obtain information."

Trowa nodded slightly, "Yes I know. Don't worry Treize I have everything under control."

After he closed the door, Trowa reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. The business card was midnight blue with sliver lettering. The card read:

__

Heaven

Lose yourself in its heavenly glow.

777 Houston Street

Neo New York 

He crumpled the paper and placed it into the garbage. As he neared his car he whispered to himself, "Heaven it is."

************************************************************************************************************************************************

PiXiE released a low whistle when she saw the long line outside of Heaven. As she walked to the entrance, several men whistled loudly at her appearance. She turned to them and smiled, "Like what you see boys?"

The men muttered agreements as she spun around to showoff her outfit. The men eyed the skimpy shorts she wore with fishnet stockings. She beckoned them off the line and lead to them to the door, where a large man of African descent stood. He wore a dark beige suit and small circular glasses. "Hey Gunner, lets these guys in."

Gunner smiled at PiXiE, "Whatever you say. Looks like your gonna paint Heaven red tonight."

"What you think my outfit is a bit much?"

He chuckled loudly "Maybe, but you should check out Miss Dorothy. If looks could kill."

PiXiE giggled and pounded his forearm "Later Gunner," as she entered the crowded club. 

The loud sounds of electronic music filled the air, and series of strobe lights pulsated along with the beat. PiXiE tipped her purple glasses as she scanned the bar. She smiled when she saw Catherine and Dorothy talking over some drinks. PiXiE skipped over to them and released a wolf whistle at the two. 

"You're looking hot yourself. Looks like Doc Po patched you up pretty well, can't even tell you got punched." Dorothy stated as she examined PiXiE's cheek.

Catherine shouted another order at the bartender and passed the glasses to her companions. "Good job, I think the General will think twice about bringing his young fiancée out to the city."

"Yep we really gave them the red carpet treatment." PiXiE added as they raised their glasses in a toast. 

Dorothy nodded in agreement. After she finished her drink she stood up revealing her dress. The black dress barely covered her bottom exposing her endless legs. The v-neckline dropped below the slopes of her breasts leaving little to the imagination. "Ladies if you will excuse me, there is someone I have to attend to."

PiXiE and Catherine watched as Dorothy walked toward a corner booth where a young man sat. His dark hair hung carelessly over his dark gray glasses and a sliver cuff clung to his left ear. He wore a charcoal shirt, which reveal his well-formed muscles. A black leather jacket was placed on the table. Unseen to all was the wireless modem and motion commanding gloves that hung off his belt. 

"What's this, no service? And here I was thinking I was paying my people good money."

The young man chuckled, "No I was waiting for you to take my order."

Dorothy raised an eyebrow, and leaned against the table "Well what can I get you, ZERO? The usual or maybe something more exciting?"

"Well that all depends how much excitement you're gonna give Dorothy." ZERO responded. 

"I think I going to leave that up to you."

ZERO lightly ran his fingers over her bare thigh, and shook his head "Better be careful Dorothy, if I was someone else I might take that as an offer."

She smiled slightly "Now ZERO be good or else." 

ZERO tipped his glasses slightly giving Dorothy a glimpse of his blue eyes; "I'll have my usual only after you grace me with a dance."

Dorothy nodded and grasped his hand. The two walked to the dance floor well aware of the audience they had. ZERO nudged Dorothy to the center of the floor, and casually wrapped his arm around her waist. Both knew how dangerous the other was, but the thrill of tempting fate was something the equally enjoyed. Dorothy swayed her hips harshly following the fast beat, while ZERO allowed his fingers to carelessly brush against her buttock. She held onto his forearms as he deftly placed his leg between hers. ZERO held back a groan as she pressed her body against his. 

__

Damn woman is the devil incarnate, ZERO thought as Dorothy continued to taunt him

__

This isn't dancing more like a demonstration of my will power.

Dorothy smiled wickedly; she loved enticing men it was so easy. She rested her chin on ZERO's shoulder and watched the front entrance intently. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Trowa sat in his jeep looking at the bright blue sign. He was impressed to see the amount of people that flock to the building. He had attempted several times to stand on line, but every time he neared the entrance Treize's words ring through his mind. She was a temptress no doubt and she was doing that right now. Dorothy had always done that, tempting fate. Trowa had witnessed when PiXiE entered the establishment, and knew immediately it was a Resistance hideout. He sighed loudly, and nodded soundly. 

"Time to get with it Barton. You can control yourself - no woman can pull your strings. So lets get in that club and find out some information."

Trowa picked up the collar of his jacket and headed toward the line again. Suddenly a large man stood in his way. Trowa tipped his head up and looked at the man. 

"Is there a problem?" Trowa asked.

The bouncer shook his head, "Man forget about the line. I've seen you on it before, but you always get off. Besides Miss Dorothy told me to expect you."

Trowa huffed and shook his head, "So she knew," he whispered, "Thanks."

Once inside Trowa's senses were assaulted with the sounds of loud music and flashing lights. He saw a large projection screen showing various abstract pictures, and various lasers darting across the ceiling. He whistled loudly as a group of scantly clad women walked passed him. Trowa walked toward the railing separating the bar from the dance floor and began to watch. He scanned the area and suddenly saw her. He observed her intently and glared at her movements. Treize's voice came into his mind and it screamed _Seductress_. 

He shook his head and walked to the bar. After he got his drink he felt two hands on his shoulders. "So you came," a husky voice whispered.

"I thought you were busy, because you sure looked it." Trowa responded harshly.

Dorothy laughed, "Don't be jealous of him, besides I was just waiting for you."

Trowa turned around and looked into her eyes, "Good way to keep yourself entertained."

He swallowed the rest of his beer and slammed the glass on the bar. Dorothy shook her head, and grabbed his hand. Trowa attempted to pull away but her cybernetic arm didn't allow him. "Come." She commanded.

Trowa reluctantly followed her. She led him to the other side of the club where a private elevator awaited them. He entered the elevator and waited for it to move. Suddenly she pressed her body against his, but Trowa didn't respond to her advances. The doors opened and revealed a spacious office. Three of the walls were painted purple and the other was tinted glass giving a beautiful view of the club. He noticed that sliver remained in the theme, because of the steel desk and various accessories in the room. 

Dorothy stood by the window and looked at the visitors. "That was ZERO."

"Excuse me?"

She crossed her arms and turned to him, "The man I was dancing with. He was ZERO. He comes here often and I see to it that he stays out of trouble with the others."

"Why are you telling me this?" Trowa asked curiously.

"I feel that I owe you an explanation. You seemed hurt, I think."

Trowa looked at the woman. He hadn't realized how beautiful yet wicked she looked. He slowly began to yearn to see her again, to feel her against him, to fill her core once more. "You got covers?"

Dorothy looked down at her legs and smiled, "Yes the synthetic skin protects my parts from overexposure, which wears out the circuits. Well actually it's for more cosmetic reasons."

"Looks good, real good."

She blushed slightly as she became aware of Trowa's wandering eye. Trowa slowly advanced toward her, and placed his hands on her shoulders. He cupped her cheek and gently caressed the soft skin. Dorothy closed her eyes and sighed contently; then he tipped her chin and placed a sound kiss on her lips. Dorothy deepened the kiss slid her hands around his neck, while Trowa brought her closer to him. He pushed opened the front of her dress to gain access of her plentiful mounds. 

Dorothy smiled slightly and roughly pushed off his jacket. Trowa grabbed her hips and lifted her off the ground. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He aggressively kissed her neck trailing toward her breast. Dorothy gasped at the sensations that Trowa invoked as he ravaged her bare chest. 

__

How does she do this to me? How can she control me with a single look? Trowa wondered inwardly as nuzzled into her chest. 

He slipped his hands under her dress and followed the outline of her thong. Trowa lightly tugged the slinky material causing a moan to escape her lips. He felt her fingers clutch his shoulders in urgency. Trowa nuzzled further when he heard her curse in exasperation; he knew that she hated being teased but she deserved it. 

"Stop complaining," he muttered against her skin, "you'll get what you want soon enough."

Dorothy raked her fingers through his russet hair, "Is that a promise?"

Trowa looked up at her with both his eyes, "Always Butterfly."

She smiled genuinely and kissed him. Trowa slipped his tongue between her lips and began to plunder her willing mouth. He slowly walked toward a sliver drape he saw earlier and luckily it was her bedroom. 

"Trowa," Dorothy whispered his name as he pulled away from her body.

He stood at the foot of the bed and peeled of his clothes. She sighed contently as he removed the dress completely from her body, exposing a simple butterfly tattoo above her left hipbone. Trowa leaned forward and kissed the small adornment, while he slipped off the last article of clothing. After he tossed the tiny undergarment, he pressed his body against hers. 

"Lights out," he commanded. Bringing the office into complete darkness.

Author's Word: Well I don't have much to say except sorry for taking so long and I hope to have Chapter 4: Melodies of Memories out soon. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. P.S. Thanks ZedPool for your proofing my work and listening to my rants. 


	5. Melodies of Memories

ZERO

By: Sakura Lena Yuy

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Gundam Wing; they are products of Bandai and Sunrise.

Author's Note: This is an AU, so if things seem strange hopefully that fact will clear things up. The setting is a post-apocalyptic world. Pairings: 1xRP, 2xHS, 3xDC, and 4xCB, with slight 5xSP. 

Warnings: Let me think about this…hmm…no warnings.

Chapter 4: Melodies of Memories

Catherine hustled along with the crowds that scrambled the streets of downtown Neo New York. The rush hour was moving quicker than usual because of the sudden drop in temperature. The masses moved quickly to their destinations searching for some much-needed warmth. Catherine lifted the collar of her coat to ward off the coming winter's chill. She stopped at a newsstand and scanned the headlines of several global newspapers. She stopped abruptly before paying when she noticed the cover story of the Liberty Press. Underneath the bold headline was the name Quatre R. Winner.

"Damn Winner," Catherine hissed under her breath. 

She paid for the several papers and continued on her way. Suddenly she heard a familiar beep in her ear. "Bloom here."

"Cathy it's me."

Catherine shook her head. "Shouldn't you be at work Hilde. Programmers don't have any simple luxuries such as phone calls."

"Yes and no. You forget that I am not ordinary programmer," Hilde causally answered. "Have you heard from Dee?"

"No, why?"

Hilde sighed, "I tried her headset four times already and still no answer. It's been driving me crazy. I want to know what happened last night, you know. Especially after she ran off with Commander Barton."

Catherine rolled her eyes. "She didn't run off with him Hilde, she went to deal with him."

"Sure…believe that," Hilde responded. "What would you do with a delectable dish like that after bringing him to your private office." 

Catherine looked at her watch impatiently and groaned. "Question him."

"Once a journalist always a journalist."

Catherine smiled. "And once a horny pixie always a horny pixie."

Hilde giggled. "You got that right. Well I gotta buzz, and if you get in contact with boss tell her to contact me."

Catherine stood by a food cart and nodded. "Yeah sure. Bye Hilde."

She ordered a cup of coffee before entering Liberty Press. Catherine greeted several of her co-workers as she headed toward her office. Once within the security of the room, Catherine tossed her coat and rummaged through the newspapers. She picked up the copy of Liberty Press and eyed the headline. 

"Wedding of the Century," Catherine read out loud. "Khushrenada and Peacecraft's wedding may bring much needed order to the chaotic streets of Neo New York. This engagement will also further the accessibility of new cybernetic technology that P.T.I has accomplished this past year."

Catherine slammed the paper on her desk. She placed her head in her hands and shook her head. Her eyes came across the end of the story, and grabbed the paper again. 

"Tomorrow evening will be the engagement party of Khushrenada and Peacecraft, which will be held at the Sheridan Hotel."

She sipped her coffee and looked out her window. Catherine watched as the thick storm clouds released a light snow. She watched as the snowflakes danced around the skyscrapers. 

"Music on, Triton's selection."

Suddenly the office was filled with the soothing sounds of a jazz band, headlined with a saxophone. Catherine closed her eyes as she absorbed herself in the music. Her head swayed gently to the deep soulful tune. Images of a young man playing the saxophone plagued her mind. His red hair flopped forward in his face trying to cover his soulful lavender eyes, but he would instinctively toss his hair back. Without warning her door flew open, and Winner anxiously stood by the doorway.

"So Bloom, looks like I beat you to the punch," He stated loudly.

Catherine cleared her throat. "This time, Winner."

Quatre moved closer to her desk, and noticed her slouched position. "Are you alright?"

"What does it matter to you," she scoffed.

"Nothing," Quatre flatly responded, then his ears picked up the music. "What is that?"

Catherine looked up at him. "The music?"

He nodded. "It's beautiful."

"That's my brother." She saw Quatre's confused glance, then added. "The sax…my brother played the saxophone."

"He's good."

"Was good," she sadly corrected.

"Was?" Quatre inquired further.

"He died four years ago. My family lived outside of Quebec, while I tried to establish myself here in Neo New York. My brother was part of a band, a jazz band. He had a passion for the saxophone and wanted to do nothing more than play it."

Quatre leaned against Catherine desk listening to her story. "So what happened?"

Catherine turned back to the window. "He had a gig, November 5th. I couldn't make it but my parents went. We all loved the way he played, and we always did our best to be there for him. The small coffeehouse was a suspected Resistance hideout, but it wasn't. The same night of my brother's gig the Military Forces moved in. And while my brother was on stage playing his heart out, those bastards went in a raided the place. They killed everyone in sight. I never got another chance to hear him play."

************************************************************************

Duo Maxwell sped through the winding cliff-side road to the Yuy estate. His black refurbished Mustang convertible handled each of the tight curves with ease. The loud sounds of drums and guitars surrounded the speeding vehicle. He zoomed passed the open cast-iron gates then came to a screeching halt in front the main entrance of the mansion. He tipped down his sleek sunglasses and eyed the stained-glass doors. 

Duo bopped his head along with the beat, while tapping his fingers along the steering column. He sighed impatiently; he pulled out a cigarette from his leather coat and lit the thin piece of tobacco. 

"I hope your planning to turn that thing off."

Duo gave a toothy grin. "Sure thing boss."

Duo tapped the volume dial on the radio, shutting off the deafening music. Heero shook his head in disapproval, and took a seat in the passenger side. He gave Duo a critical look before removing the offending stick that hung off his assistant's lips.

"I meant the cigarette," Heero scowled. "But shutting off that infernal racket was the next thing on my agenda."

Duo rolled his eyes, before turning the radio back on. "This is my car, remember that."

Heero tossed his friend a death glare. "Your car. I'll remember when the next insurance payment comes in for this car." 

Duo shrugged his shoulders. "I was only kidding boss."

Then Duo slammed on the accelerator speeding the car forward. While Duo navigated through the meandering roads, Heero pulled out a small mini-disc from inside his briefcase and stopped the music. Duo glanced momentarily at the dark-haired man, before turning back to the road.

"Well you said that you were gonna get rid of that …what was it again…infernal racket."

"Yes infernal racket," Heero flatly replied.

Instantly the car was filled the soft melody of a classical piano. Duo raised an eyebrow at the sudden change, and glanced back at the young millionaire. He released a low whistle.

"I always knew you were too rich for my blood."

Heero sighed impatiently. "It has nothing to do with rich blood, but the pianist."

Duo opened his mouth, but said nothing realizing what he meant. "Oh…"

"These are some of Relena's pieces. They're about ten years old– back, back when everything was fine and back when we were happy. She was a musical prodigy; no one could deny that. She had a love, a passion for music. Back in those days Relena was music, and the music…was Relena. Nothing could stop her playing; she would play and play and play. The Peacecraft manor was filled endlessly with the sound of her music, and it brought great joy to all those heard it."

Duo watched Heero through the corner of his eye, while the he continued to speak of his childhood love. "It must have been nice."

A tiny smile touched Heero's lips. "It was. But sadly all great things come to an end. And he ended them. He ended the dreams and he ended…the music, the music of a wondrous little girl. He ended it all the day he cast her away from society – and from me."

************************************************************************

"I hear you Harris. All right, at nine. Don't worry I'll be there," Trowa whispered harshly into his com-link.

Trowa sighed irately as the nervous cadet continued his barge of questions and concerns. The russet-haired commander glanced at the large steel-framed bed and nodded. Dorothy continued to sleep and showed no signs of awakening soon. 

Trowa shook his head. "Look, stop worrying…I'll be there. I'm leaving in ten minutes so stop complaining…I'm signing off Harris…Good-bye."

He tossed the circular com-link on a nearby chair and swiftly pulled on his pants. As he pulled on his blue turtleneck, he heard the sound of rustling sheets.

"Leaving so soon."

Trowa turned around and faced the blonde woman. Dorothy was on her side leaning on her elbow. The purple satin sheet only covered her lower half, while her pale locks draped over her bare chest. 

"Yes," He firmly answered as he turned away.

Dorothy said nothing; instead she pulled on an oriental printed robe and walked toward the large glass window overlooking the club. She watched his reflection sadly, and wrapped her arms around her body. Once again feelings of unworthiness and disgust crept into her mind, feelings that she hadn't felt in a long time. 

"You're a puppet."

Trowa looked over at her. "Is that so. Well fine then, believe what you want Dorothy, but I have no time for your idle chitchat."

Dorothy bitterly chuckled. "You're blind."

"Whatever. I don't care."

Trowa shrugged on his uniform coat and placed his hat on his head. He pushed the curtain aside, and marched out of her office. Dorothy glared at him coldly and raced after him. He descended the stairs stiffly and tipped his hat at the lingering workers. Even though it was early morning some of the late crew remained. The DJ was still playing soft lounge music; it wasn't as loud and rhythmic as the night sounds but it still had a disco-like melody. 

Dorothy held her robe closed as she attempted to reach the young commander. Just before he walked out the door, she took hold of his arm. Trowa cringed at the force her cybernetic hand used to drag him back into the club. He tried to pull out of her grasp but it just caused more pain. Dorothy pushed him aside and stood in front of the door preventing him from exiting.

"You're a coward."

Trowa titled his head forward to allow his long bangs to cover his emerald eyes. He stuffed his hands inside his coat pockets and slumped over.

"Is that all you have to say," he whispered deeply.

"No," Dorothy firmly answered. "Why did you come here? Why come if you were just going to do the same thing again?"

"Because..."

"Because you are a fool – a fool for listening to him."

"He's is my best friend. The only friend I have! The only person I can trust! He was so right about you. You're nothing more than a seductress who will do anything for information. But you are not getting anything out of me…not this time Dorothy!"

Dorothy laughed bitterly. "If I wanted information I would have asked you last night, and if you wouldn't have given me the facts I would have killed you already."

"Then why don't you," Trowa hissed. "Why don't you just kill me now. God knows that you will destroy me, why don't you just get it over with!"

"If I wanted you dead, you would be. But be grateful I still owe you too much."

************************************************************************

"Une listen to me. I would love to brief you, but I'm at Peacecraft manor and have no time for you," Treize sighed.

He gazed at his reflection in the mirror and ran his fingers through his honey locks. Treize straightened his china blue tie, and then checked his teeth for any fragments of food. The door opened and his comrade walked in. Treize urgently motioned for the young man, and cleared his throat.

"As I said before Une, I would love to brief you on the meeting with the United World Military, but I have a pressing engagement. Fear not, Barton will inform you on everything…yes…just ask him. Very well then, adieu Une, adieu."

Trowa groaned softly as he took hold of the com-link. "Must I?"

Treize nodded. "Yes you must. I have to meet with Peacecraft, just get rid of her."

"Fine," Trowa sighed. "Une, Barton here. Yes…well you know how things get."

The General firmly patted the young commander's shoulder before exiting the parlor room. Treize walked courtly toward Millardo's office. He found the businessman scanning several documents. The General went directly to the nearby liquor cabinet and pour some drinks, before taking a seat directly in front of the millionaire.

"Are the proposals to your liking Miller," Treize questioned before taking a sip from his brandy.

Millardo nodded in agreement. "Very much so General Khushrenada. I am glad we can come to such a nice arrangement."

"A toast then. To our new and healthy partnership."

"And to your marriage, future brother-in-law."

The two men clicked their glasses and drank. Suddenly the sound of a piano playing filled the halls. Millardo cast a dark glare toward the adjacent wall, while Treize raised his chin as if to hear the music better.

"I told her not to play that thing after dinner," Millardo hissed.

Treize raised an eyebrow at his partner. "Who? It sounds rather nice."

"I'll tell her to stop. She knows better."

As Millardo headed toward the door, he felt a strong, heavy hand on his shoulder. 

"Who is playing that enchanting tune, Miller?"

"Relena."

Treize was taken back by the reply. "My Relena."

Millardo nodded. 

"I would like to see her play. If you will allow me to?"

"Fine. But close the door to my office, I can't stand hearing that thing."

Treize shrugged his shoulders. "As you wish."

The General walked out of the office and soundly shut the door. He didn't bother to ask where the music room he used the soft melodies as a guide. Treize strolled through the marble halls listening to the sweet tunes that the piano released. As the music got louder Treize noticed an open room at the end of the hall. To his surprise the room was not open but the walls were made of giant glass sheets. The two large crystalline doors were left ajar allowing the music to flow freely. In the center of this enormous glass box was a pure white grand piano and seated at the keys was Relena.

Her white sweater lied beside her on the bench, and only her lavender dress remained. Treize examined her bare arms and followed them as the moved from one end to the other. Her golden locks gently swung along with her. The intensity of the song dimmed slowly signaling the ending. As she tapped the final note, Treize clapped loudly causing her to jump.

"Treize. Hmm…was I bothering anyone?"

He chuckled. "Such beauty does nothing but calm the soul. Why would you ask a silly question like that?"

"My brother doesn't like it."

"You're brother is a fool," Treize stated firmly, bringing a smile to Relena's face.

"Thank you. I'm glad that you enjoyed it," She whispered gently.

"Does it have to end," Treize questioned as he neared her. "Can you play another piece?"

Her eyes lit up at his request. "Of course. Please take a seat." She motioned to empty space next to her.

Treize smiled warmly, and took a seat next to his fiancée. "Thank you."

"My parents used to love music," she stated as she began another song. "I guess I got my musical passion from them. I started taking lessons when I was really young, and by the age of ten I mastered even the most difficult classical pieces. They said I was a prodigy, but I never really understood what they meant. I just wanted to play, and that is all I did… play and play and play."

"Well you do have a natural talent. They must have been very proud," Treize said softly.

Relena nodded. "They were. The music made everyone happy…well maybe except for Miller. He never enjoyed my music, but then again he never liked any of our music."

"Really," Treize pondered softly. "Is that why he doesn't allow you playing after dinner?"

Relena stopped playing, and looked at the General. "I'm not allowed to play at all."

"So you defy him."

"Only today, because you're here. I figured Miller too distracted to noticed, but I guess I was wrong."

Treize draped his arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry Relena, you will be able to play whenever you want – now that I'm here."

"Really," she exclaimed and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you…thank you so much Treize."

He placed a soft kiss on her cheek, causing her to blush. "You will have whatever you want…my sweet. Now finish playing."

Relena smile widely and turned back to the ivory keys. The winsome sounds began once more. Treize watched as she closed her eyes feeling each note, while watching her he couldn't help but muse about Millardo and his dominating presence.

__

'She is like a fairy tale princess locked up in a falling castle. But her oppressor is no hideous ogre or frightful dragon, but her brother. Now why would such a confident man hide such an innocent girl? Unless she knows something that she isn't even aware of.'

TBC

Author's Word: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. But here it is, finally! The music mention in the chapter really sets the mood, so I will basically list the soundtrack by scene.

Goodnight Julia: Cowboy Bebop

Fisherman's Horizon: Final Fantasy VIII

Spinning by Zero 7 (Simple Things)

Fisherman's Horizon and Ami: Final Fantasy VIII

Hope you enjoy.


	6. Unexpected Revelations

ZERO

By: Sakura Lena Yuy

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Gundam Wing; they are products of Bandai and Sunrise.

Author's Note: This is an AU, so if things seem strange hopefully that fact will clear things up. The setting is a post-apocalyptic world. Pairings: 1xRP, 2xHS, 3xDC, and 4xCB, with slight 5xSP. 

Warnings: Blood and gore.

Chapter 5: Unexpected Revelations 

_Trowa rushed up to Treize creating a barrier between him and a young injured girl. "Stop it! Can't you see that she's already hurt, you're going to kill her?"_

_"That is the point Trowa. Only the strongest survive in this harsh, unrelenting world and if she can not survive here then she will not be able to handle anything outside these ivory walls."_

_Trowa looked at his comrade and shook his head. He turned his gaze to the girl behind him and cringed. She remained somewhat conscious despite her horrid condition, which surprised him. He couldn't help but wonder how she was dealing with such pain and did not even vocalize it. Her right arm was ripped out and nothing remained; both her legs were battered beyond recognition and the left one remained attached by only a thread._

_Trowa continued to plead on for her. "Treize please stop this is insanity. How can you do this to your own cousin?"_

_"Because the same was done to me years ago," Treize replied untouched by his friend's compassion. _

Dorothy shook her head at the offending images trying to remove them from her mind's eye. She wrapped her arms around her body attempting to seek shelter from the nightmares of her past. She didn't understand how these thoughts resurfaced after so many years of repression. Dorothy had done a wonderful job hiding from her demons, but her encounter with Trowa had made them return with a merciless fury. She fought against the tears that welled up in her eyes, but the pressure was too much. All she could do at the moment was cry and curl into the shelter of her arms.

"Damn you Treize," she choked through her tears. 

As she continued to cry images of the past through flooded her mind, each one more powerful and painful than the last. She recalled how her grandfather sat back and allowed the onslaught of men to beat her. The sound of grandfather's voice entered her mind. The lessons of battle strategies, various fighting techniques, the performing of instant kills, and warped philosophy of Romerfeller screamed in her ears. The tortuous training sessions she had to endure. The many images of bloody battles she had to fight in engulfed her. Then the faces of each enemy that she was forced to kill to protect her own life flashed in her eyes; including that of her grandfather. The image of Treize standing above her for the final kill played in her mind once again. Suddenly through all her pain and fear a gentle voice spoke out trying to sooth her.

The cling of metal hitting against metal ran in her ears. As she reached out to her nightstand from her fetal position in her bed and blindly grabbed something. Dorothy lifted herself up from the bed and stared in her hand. The glam of metal tags winked at her. Two battered dog-tags lied bare in her hand, with the name _BARTON_ engraved on the top along with other information.

_"Take these," Trowa held out his hand, hanging from his fingers was a set of his dog-tags._ _"Remember me and this day. Whenever you get scared or lonely pull them out and I'll be right there with you, Dorothy Catalonia of Romerfeller."_

The gentle image of Trowa standing tall and proud in his military uniform filled her mind, pushing away all the horrid and frightening images that were there. She fingered the dog-tags thoughtfully and sighed. Then the words from earlier that morning rang in her head. _"If I wanted you dead, you would be. But be grateful I still owe you too much."_

"That I do Trowa Barton. I owe you my life and that is why no matter how much of a puppet you are I can't take away yours," she whispered gently to the tags.

Suddenly a knock rapped on her office door. Dorothy shouted at the guest to enter, as she got off her bed and placed the dog-tags on the nightstand. She checked her makeup and clothing. Dorothy nodded in satisfaction at her appearance. Her makeup was clear of runs, and her scandalous dress free of wrinkles. Then she past the curtain of her bedroom and saw a young woman standing by the window. 

"Doctor Sally Po," Dorothy commented in approval. "Glad to see that you could make the house call."

The young doctor turned to her. Her hair pulled by in her signature braids on either side of her face. She wore a sleek pair of black pin-striped pants, a white crisp shirt whose sleeves were held up with straps through links on the elbows, and her black pea coat placed neatly on a chair. Although she looked young and inexperience Sally Po was far from that assumption. Sally was the world's most renowned scientist of kinetics, cybernetics, and nerve-link technology. Her skills in these fields made her the most expensive doctor that money could buy. But no matter how high the pay was Sally never worked for the World Military Government, it was simply against her beliefs. That simple philosophy made Sally Po lose her title as the best, and forced her to work underground doing simple medical procedures to keep her business afloat. But World Military Government's mistake led to the Resistance favor, because Sally had become the unauthorized doctor to the fighting opposition.

She smiled and held out her hand to Dorothy. "Well anything for you Dorothy, you have given good business in the past five years."

Dorothy grasped onto her tightly. "I guess I have, haven't I. Take a seat so we can talk shop, care for anything to drink?"

"Thank you, but your staff saw to my needs before I came up."

"Well you do get what you pay for," Dorothy replied.

"Yes that is true," Sally laughed. "Anyway so what are you in the market for now? I have some interesting upgrades that you may what to take a look at. They will help boost your speed, reaction, and strength outputs, you made need them if you're really interested in getting the General's way."

"Why's that?"

Sally sighed. "Well his marriage with Peacecraft will leave him limitless access to their sites and research. And you must have heard of their experiments with old cyber technology, trying to improve it without damaging the nervous system. It is a giant step in field. Everyone knows that the older cyber models have been the root cause of damaging the user's health and nerve outputs. Leaving the wearers to be nothing more than immobile shells bedridden with pain and forced to be neglected because there is no way to treat them."

"Most definitely a marriage of convenience that is what we all began to think. But do you really think that such things will work?"

"P.T.I has the technology, and Peacecraft has been spending more of his time there than ever," Sally added thoughtfully. "That is what Lucrezia Peacecraft told me when she came to my office."

"Why was she there," Dorothy questioned cautiously knowing that Sally could deny her an answer.

Sally smirked. "She had another abortion. Noin, as she likes to be called, refuses to have his child because she doesn't want to bring a child into that environment. I don't know what she means, but it seems that Peacecraft's need for an heir is too great for some reason or another."

Dorothy eyed the young doctor. "Perhaps he doesn't want his future brother-in-law to take over the reigns when he passes on."

"Or quite possibly to prevent his sister," Sally added thoughtfully.

Dorothy nodded in accordance. "So what else do you have, I want to make this upgrade as drastic as possible."

"In that case do you have a couple of hours," Sally joked.

************************************************************************

Next Morning…

Hilde rushed into BoTech with a cup of stemming herbal tea in one hand and Liberty Press in the other. She sipped tea cautiously as she maneuvered her way through the rows of cubicles to her desk. Her head bopped slightly to the music playing in her earpiece. As she neared her own cubicle she noticed something odd. Hilde stopped in tracks when she saw all her belongings in a box on top of the desk. Hilde blinked several times to make certain she saw things correctly, and looked around the office to see if anyone else was around.

Suddenly the supervisor came into view and she raced up to him. She pushed up her glasses as she neared the extremely annoying man.  

"Alex," Hilde shouted.

"Schbeiker is there a problem," the blonde-hair man asked without moving his gaze.

"Yes is there a problem. Alex my stuff is a box on the desk. What is going on?"

He shrugged his indifferently. "I don't have the faintest idea Schbeiker."

Hilde opened her mouth then closed it. She turned around to gather her box and leave, but something made her turned back. "Listen here you pompous ass. The only reason you're the supervisor of this floor is because you were here before I showed up."

Alex looked at her. Just as he was about to respond to her statement, Hilde held out hand to motion him not to speak.

"My programming skills surpass everyone on this floor and you know it. When we had that problem that the system refused to boot-up who was able to reconfigure the startup. Me not you buster. And who has to deal with your proverbial sexual innuendos all day. Me not you. If work wasn't so hard to find in Neo New York, I would have had your job the moment I walked through those door. Now my stuff is in boxes and you, the all mighty supervisor, doesn't even have the faintest idea why. Alex you're nothing but an annoying bastard; who sits on his ass all day doing nothing but look at porn, while masturbating in your mother's basement."

"Are you done Schbeiker?"

Hilde readjusted her glasses and stood up tall. "Yes I am."

"Okay. Now can you go away I have work to do."

Hilde growled under her breath, but continued back to her desk to retrieve her stuff. As she rounded the corner to her desk she blindly ran into someone, a rather large someone. The force of the impact knocked her off her feet, and the only reason she remained standing was because he grabbed hold of her. 

_Damn I hate being the damsel in distress,_ Hilde cursed to herself.

He indeed was a rather large man, much larger than most of the programmers on the floor. Hilde breathed deeply and was immediately assaulted by the scent of his cologne. It was strong, manly, and musky, very much like the man that was holding her up. She looked up at him and soon realized that he was not only big in size, but in height as well. When she finally came in contact with his face, he smiled at her widely with a pair of playful puppy eyes and instantly knew who the young man was.

"Okay there beautiful?"

Hilde gulped as she pulled away from his grasped. "Yes. I'm sorry that I bumped into you Mr. Maxwell, but…"

"Nah," Duo interrupted. "It was my fault. I heard some yelling and I wanted to see what was going on."

Hilde looked down on to the floor and bit her lip guiltily. 

"Oh," Duo's eyes widened in realization. "It was you."

"Yeah, well guess that's why I'm getting fired."

"Oh damn. Wait a minute you're Schbeiker?"

Hilde narrowed her eyes. "Yes I'm Hilde Schbeiker. Why do you seem surprised?"

Duo ran his fingers through his chestnut bangs. "Look I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting a fine young lady like you to be Schbeiker."

"Fine young lady," Hilde hissed through clenched teeth.

"Um," Duo muttered. "You see, boss send me to look for you. He told me to bring you to him and all, and to pack up your stuff."

"Heero Yuy."

"The one and only babe."

Hilde turned to the elevators, but looked over her shoulder and raised her index finger to Duo. "One thing, DO NOT call me babe."

A deep chuckle caught their attention. Heero Yuy just stepped out of the elevator and after a few steps he reached them. 

"See Duo, not all women fall for your charm," Heero chided as he extended his hand to Hilde.

Hilde took it with excitement. "Heero Yuy it's an honor."

"No actually the honor is mine. I'm sorry for the inconvenience that this situation may have caused. But I heard that you were known to arrive here earlier than the rest."

Hilde nodded. "It's okay, but Mr. Yuy why is my stuff packed up. I still haven't gotten a straight answer from anyone."

"You mean Alex didn't tell you," Duo questioned from behind.

Hilde shook her head. Duo's eyes widen in glee, while Heero shook his head in disapproval. 

But after a moment he looked up to his assistant and waved his hand. "Duo you know what to do."

A sinister smile came across Duo's face. "With pleasure boss."

Hilde watched as Duo ran off to Alex's office in utter joy. She raised a questioning eyebrow, but shook her head in defeat. 

"There is no use in understanding him," Heero spoke up. "Duo is rather odd, but quite efficient."

"My stuff," Hilde sang out.

"Oh yes your stuff," Heero cleared his voice before continuing. "Miss Hilde Schbeiker you just been promoted to our advance development team, specifically to the nerve output cybernetics hardware research. The research team needs someone who can handle the pressure of designing the hardware and schematics for our experimental program that may enable naturals a chance at obtaining cybernetic technology."

"Naturals," Hilde sputtered out.

"Yes naturals; those who are unable, because of their genetic makeup, to use the advancements of cybernetic technology. And perhaps even allow the most known natural, Commander Trowa Barton, a chance to be a true asset to the military instead of being the General's little lackey."

Hilde's eyes gleamed with excitement. "Thanks for explanation, but I do know what naturals are. But you, Mr. Yuy, use such interesting phrases to explain the situation. I'll do it, but at the risk of sounding too greedy, what's the pay?"

Heero surveyed the area, before looking at her directly in the eye. "At least five times of what you're already earning."

************************************************************************

Evening…

Quatre stood impatiently in front of the Sheraton Hotel. He looked around hoping that his date would arrive soon. The cold night was being relentless, a bitterly cold wind continued to blow without any signs of ending. Quatre vigorously rubbed his leather clad hands together in a failed attempt of keeping them warm. 

"Damn women take forever to get ready," he growled under his breath.

He pulled out a box of cigarettes from his pocket. Then he tapped the bottom of the box in his palm causing a cigarette to pop up. Quatre grabbed the piece of tobacco with his lips, and then lit it. He breathed deeply savoring the taste before blowing out a puff of smoke. 

He took hold of the stick and looked at it. "Women. Damn it I swear their only good for one thing and that is to fuck. And incredibly enough they can even mess that up."

Quatre sighed and shook his head. Suddenly his genetically enhanced ears caught the tap of heels in the distance. He turned around hoping to see his lovely and willing date coming up the block, but then reality hit with a ton of bricks.

"Bloom," he sputtered out in disbelief.

Catherine smile wickedly at him. "What Winner, expecting someone else?"

"Yes," he shouted not caring that the security personnel were staring. "Howard said that I was going to a beautiful babe, not a front-page stealing bitch."

"Oh that's right," Catherine mused mockingly as she placed a finger on her chin. "I saw Howard after he gave you the assignment, and he suddenly came up with the idea that two reporters are better than one for this case."

"Shit."

"Look I'm not too happy with the arrangement either, but we do look at things from different perspectives. Maybe that is why Howard made us both go on assignment," Catherine sighed.

Quatre shrugged his shoulders. "Well now that you put it that why. But listen Bloom I will be on the front page so don't think about stealing my story."

Catherine shook her head as she entered the hotel lobby, with Quatre hot on her heels. They looked around the lobby observantly, noting the lavish décor and elegant atmosphere. Then they followed the signs to the main ballroom where the engagement party was being held. After passing security checkpoints which were obviously issued by the General, they were able to check their coats. Once they entered the Princess Ballroom they were surrounded by the elite of Neo New York. Old money, new money, actors, politicians, government agents, along with numerous member of the press were among the crowd of people. Quatre was very busy checking his surrounding and the guests at the party that he hadn't realized Catherine was still tagging along with him. He knew if he was going to get any work done he had to lose her. Her reputation as a susceptive Resistance operative had tainted her career, and therefore would prevent him for getting any real information. 

"Look Bloom," he turned around and caught sight of her. "Wow."

Catherine turned to him and giggled. "Surprised, Winner?"

Quatre ran his eyes over the length of her body several times, making sure that she was the same woman he worked with. Her red hair was pinned back in an elegant knot and her lavender eyes were highlighted with smoky hues. Her burgundy colored dress was slinky and hung off every curve. The top was sheer several flowers were strategically placed on the bodice, which gave a peak of what lied beneath them.

"To be honest thought Winner," Catherine whispered softly. "You look pretty good yourself."

Quatre watched as she took off with a glass of champagne. He looked down at his tuxedo and grinned. _Little does she know I actually own this thing_, he thought smugly. 

He tugged on his mandarin collar as he walked deeper into the ballroom. Quatre slowly began to mingle with the crowds of people, hoping that they could point him in the direction of the General or Relena Peacecraft. After a fruitless discussion with Millardo Peacecraft's assistant, Quatre went over to the bar to get an apple martini. He sighed in frustration; Quatre could not believe how difficult it was to get near the host of the evening. As his surveyed the great hall, Quatre finally caught sight of General Khushrenada. The young General stood tall in his formal uniform giving him an unapproachable appearance. Treize was surrounded by several of Neo New York's elite, all of them more beautiful and wealth than the last. 

_How in the world am I going to get near him now_, Quatre thought hopelessly. 

Suddenly like a shout in a silent night, Quatre's ears caught something odd. It was distant but very clear to him. It was a piano. He couldn't stop himself from following the sounds of the music. Something beyond reason and common sense pulled him to the source. As he neared the lounge of the hotel, where a black piano stood and at its keys was a beautiful young woman. Her honey blonde hair hung straight down her back, accented with crystal butterflies. She wore a satin pale pink strapless gown, with a train that pooled around her satin strapped shoes. When she lifted her face up to the audience, Quatre immediately realized that the player was Relena Peacecraft. 

As she stuck the final keys the audience applauded loudly. Relena stood up and gave them a graceful bow. Quatre slowly approached the young pianist and placed a gentle kiss on her hand.

Relena blushed. "Thank you."

"No thank you," Quatre insisted. "That was beautiful Ms. Peacecraft."

"You know me," Relena questioned shocked.

Quatre shook his head in disbelief. "Everyone knows who you are Ms. Peacecraft, its common knowledge."

Relena giggled softly. "I wouldn't know why anyone would want to know me. I'm nothing more than a pretty doll on display, for my dear brother and now my fiancé."

"Excuse me," Quatre responded taken back with her response. 

"Now don't take as a quote Mr. Winner, I was just kidding."

Quatre shook his head in confusion and muttered out in shock. "You know me?"

"Everyone knows who you are Mr. Winner," Relena repeated. "Well anyone who read Liberty Press at least. You're one of two of the greatest mind that graced our fair city in long time. Now can ask what you're doing here instead of buzzing around my fiancé."

Quatre ran his fingers through his hair and smiled. "I…I heard the music and was compelled to come. You play beautifully. I didn't know you play professionally around the city."

"I don't," Relena answered sadly.

"But you have studied professionally right?"

Relena brighten up immediately. "Of course. I studied in some of the world's finest conservatories, and I was taught by some world's greatest pianists. But that was when my parents were alive."

"And now you don't?"

"My brother doesn't see the importance of music in my life. He feels that I should be more concerned with making a family for myself."

Quatre nodded in realization. "And that is why you're marrying the General?"

"Partly," Relena answered directly. "The other reason is to help the business. You know better than anyone how P.T.I. is failing in its profit margin; and this merger by marriage will allow the company to climb up again. BoTech has taken away a lot of our partners because of their continuing advancements and new developmental research. And at the same time Treize may finally be able to stop all those so-call rumored ailments he has been suffering from. Treize is hoping to finally get new upgrades that he has been dreaming of but hasn't been able to get. Our advancements need a test subject and Treize is the best candidate for the observation. Although his cybernetic parts are old he is still in top physical condition, which is the candidate we have been searching for. So hopefully with the success of this marriage and those tests, the World Military Government may finally take an interest and become our new financial partners. And sign us with an official contract to be there distributors, but those are my brother's long term goals."

"You do realize what you just told me, don't you Ms. Peacecraft," Quatre asked cautiously.

Relena nodded as she walked away from the piano. "Oh and if you want to use that information, just quote it as an anonymous source. I would hate for my brother to think that I know anything about the business."

"Of course, you would rather remain that simple pretty doll on display."

Relena turned to Quatre and outstretched her hand. "Now we are on the same page Mr. Winner."

Quatre nodded curtly and firmly shook her hand. He watched as the train of her dress swayed with her footsteps. As he watched her disappear into the crowded hall he couldn't help but wonder how Peacecraft only saw his little sister as nothing more than a doll, when in reality she was much more. 

Author's Word: No one is probably reading this but I'm writing this for me and a few friends out there. 


	7. Winner's Encounter Interlude

ZERO

By: Sakura Lena Yuy

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Gundam Wing; they are products of Bandai and Sunrise.

Warnings: Not this time.

Chapter 6: Winner's Encounter (Interlude)

"She's been missing for the past month and I can't find her anywhere Winner," Howard sadly stated.

Quatre ran his fingers through his hair. "Why should I be concerned about Bloom's whereabouts? Really Howard, you know the bad blood that existed between the both of us. Then why tell me this?"

Howard chuckled. "I'm not looking for your concern I'm just stating fact. The only reason I'm telling you this is because you're the only other reporter I would trust with a job like this."

"You actually thought about sending Bloom to P.T.I," Quatre mocked. "They would have thrown her out immediately because the outburst she caused when the General landed at the docks."

Howard held up his hands. "Now Winner there is no evidence to that accusation and you know it. The Resistance appeared out of nowhere how could have Cathy known about that."

"Ok whatever Howard," Quatre bitterly replied. "So I'm going to P.T.I then?"

Howard nodded in disappointment. "I have to say I really wanted Cathy for the job, but I know you will prove yourself Winner. I mean at this point that is all you really can do."

Quatre stood up from his seat and snickered. "Yeah you're right Howard; Bloom has done everything to prevent me from getting the best. But the only thing I'm wondering is what hole she crawled into to miss this opportunity. Because we both know this is not like her."

Howard watched the young man strolled out of his office, and nodded his head slowly. He turned to the window and looked at the stormy skies in concern. He couldn't help but agree with Quatre, but the only thing he hoped was that she was no where near the Resistance.

"The World's Military hold on Neo New York is growing stronger, Cathy. God I hope you're not with them, because I don't think that even Heero Yuy save you this time if you're found with her," Howard remarked forlornly as he pulled off his glasses to massage his temples.

Quatre looked around cautiously as he entered the pristine white building that was the P.T.I Medical Laboratory Facilities. He noted immediately the large amount of military presence on the grounds. It seemed that on every corner there was a uniformed officer ready for action. This got to his nerves; he knew that they were there because of the General's recovery but he hated the way they stared at him and the ID card that had "Press" written in bold red letters. Quatre tried to convey the look of confidence as he walked, but his heart raced every time he saw the large rifles that each solider had strapped to his or her shoulder.

It was impossible to find a friendly face throughout the whole facility, until he rounded the corner of the hall toward the General's room. A bright eyed, smiling face greeted him at last.

"Mr. Winner, it's good to see you. I hope you didn't have any trouble," Relena Peacecraft stated as she extended her hand.

Quatre took her hand firmly. "No, no trouble at all Ms. Peacecraft. Here to check on your fiancé, I see."

Relena smiled back. Before she could respond a young russet hair man walked out of the nearby room. He gave Quatre a critical look; his eyes caught sight of the identification card and gave it a distasteful look before turning to Relena. Quatre immediately noticed that the young man was Trowa Barton, Khushrenada's right hand man.

"I'm pretty certain you know Commander Barton, Mr. Winner, but in any case this is him. He is also here to check on Treize."

Quatre nodded firmly. "Well how is the patient feeling?"

"Well he seems to be..."

"You can ask him yourself Mr. Winner" Trowa interrupted coldly. "The General does not like reporters interrogating Ms. Peacecraft."

Quatre raised his hands in defense and look directly into Trowa's cold emerald eyes. "I was just making pleasant conversation; I meant no offensive by it."

Relena watched the two with a curious eye. She had never seen Trowa this hostile before, it was side that he had hidden from her view. But in this situation that could make or destroy Treize's reputation to the World Military, so she understood why he was being extra cautious. The two men continued to glare at one another, unrelenting in their position to give up this childish game. Relena finally decided to take matters in her own hands, and cleared her throat loudly.

Trowa looked at her and back at Quatre before opening the door to Treize's room. Relena gave Quatre a reassuring smile before entering the room. As Quatre took a step closer to the door, Trowa held out his hand stopping him.

"Print anything that destroys his image and I will come after you myself."

Quatre slipped his hands in his pocket and licked his lips. "I only the print I'm told and nothing else. So as long as you're great General tells me what he wants the public to hear, and then you have nothing to worry about."

Trowa stared at the reporter as he entered the hospital room not sure whether he could be trusted or not. Still Trowa didn't understand why Treize wanted to publish this upgrade. He had always hidden the fact that his condition was slowly deteriorating and he wanted to keep it as quiet as possible. But now Treize was willing to reveal all and tell the world that he was on the verge of a cybernetic shutdown with no means of restoration. It just didn't seem right to him, and an annoying little voice kept nagging Trowa to find out why.

With a defeated sigh Trowa entered the room and closed it shut to the outside world. But in a few short hours the contents of the conversation would be revealed to the world.

"The Rebirth of a Dying Man

Quatre R. Winner

The world was hidden from the dreadful and honest truth that the esteemed leader of the World Military Forces General Treize Khushrenada was dying. A slow and painful death that was certain because of the age of his cybernetic limbs and neurological connectors. Common knowledge dictates that cyborgs need annually upgrades and replacements to function properly if not their parts slowly begin to decay and become impossible to replace. This is sadly the case for older, more antique models, which are now housed in any museum of our choosing.

Models that date back nearly twenty years were placed onto patients without any thought of upgrades or replacements in the future. These patients shortly learned the horrible truth, that if they did not receive any treatment soon they would lose their newly found mobility. And many did, but a minuet percentage did not. With this small group a committee of the worlds greatest cybernetic minds joined forces to see if they could rectify the wrongs which had taken place. And the committee named themselves Project Genesis, in hopes of bringing back life to those who had become nothing but immovable shells of humanity. But these experiments proved to be fruitless. All the subjects suffer either states of shock, unconsciousness, or immobility, and in the most serious cases death –save one.

General Trieze Khushrenada, who at the time was a Lieutenant, was the sole survivor of these experiments. At the time he was only had limited use his legs and right arm; while his left arm was rendered useless, due to serve damage his neuron connectors sustained during a battle in his early military career. But with serious physical therapy and several operations later, General Khushrenada was able to gain more mobility in his limbs. But General Khushrenada was determined to gain full mobility of his fragile cybernetic limbs to continue an upward movement his budding career in the World Military Forces.

This determination was what allowed General Khushrenada a chance to move through the ranks, but it was ultimately leading to his downfall. Slowly his limbs were beginning to lose their responsiveness leaving him with no choice but to seek out aid. He went on searching in various places throughout the world where he only found quick remedies to his threatening problem. But soon General Khushrenada was diagnosed with the life-threatening condition known as the Ender Syndrome, which causes the systematic shutdown of not only cybernetic limbs but their neurological connectors, which eventually kill the connecting nerves and finally all other nerves in the body.

During this moment General Khushrenada was left questioning his life-expectancy. The diagnosis varied from several months to a couple years, depending on where the general sough aid. Every doctor refused any form of surgery to help alleviate the locking that his joints would undergo due to periodic shutdowns of the neuron connectors. The only remedy he was given were forms of physical therapy to assist in the joints to reenter the nerve pathways, which would give the connectors the needed jumpstart to work the cybernic limbs. These treatment where extremely more painful than the lost of immobility because of the displacement of nerves and connectors can be felt throughout the limb as it slowly pulls at the body. The General stated "The pain is quite similar to that when fleshly limbs are torn off, yet is more fine tuned due to the sensitivity core programmed in every prosthetic limb. This core makes the pain so precise that you can literary feel the tiniest pull of nerve and connector, even if it is by a few centimeters."

General Khushrenada had to undergo these treatments every week to help keep the limbs and nerves from dying. While he continued his search for cure or remedy to the Ender Syndrome the rumors began to leak about his ailing health. Although these rumors were quiet true, the World's Military did not want the world to know that the newly appointed General would die before he could bring forth his plans to stop the Resistance. And also to protect the General from any Resistance related attacks or assassinations. "The World's Military Leaders were aware of my diagnosis of Ender Syndrome before they promoted me. I did not understand why they would promote me when I was in the hospital nearly every other week due some complication or another. Yet it was not until I was introduced to the Specials Unit that I understood why they still needed me," said General Khushrenada.

The Specials Units, or the Khushrenada Unit as many know it, is a small highly trained, elite group placed under the general's watch. The Specials were the team that plagued the Resistance during the Cambodia Gorilla Wars several years ago. And this unit was filled with many soldiers that Khushrenada had befriend during his early years of service and they were the same individuals that help pace him through his time in Project Genesis. Seeing these familiar and trusted faces was the catalyst that prompted him to seek aid from P.T.I. Shortly after he underwent a simple upgrade procedure, preformed by Doctor Millardo Peacecraft, to help alleviate the locking problems the general had. But this procedure was in fact the first of many that P.T.I. performed on the general and used him as an unidentified test subject in their Revitalizing Project. The Revitalizing Project, headed by Dr. Peacecraft, was an answer to the world's epidemic of Ender Syndrome.

"Ender Syndrome hits more cyborgs each year than the statistics will show," commented Dr. Peacecraft. "The government feels that hiding this fact will stop world panic, but in fact it will only induce it when the truth is revealed." Many statistics have shown the growing trend of Ender Syndrome, but many feel that those numbers have been greatly reduced to stop any scare. The Earth has suffered many different viruses throughout the centuries, each worst than the last, and now Ender Syndrome is being added to that growing list. With over eighty percent of entire world's population, with the exception of naturals, having undergone some form of enhancement this matter is of great concern. And now with General Khushrenada's confession of suffering from E.S. himself, perhaps the world will begin to reevaluate their priorities.

General Khushrenada just recently underwent a replacement surgery which clocked over fifteen hours, due to the serve deterioration that his neurological connectors experience due to the joint locking. But once Dr. Peacecraft was able to remove the failing connectors the surgery went on without a single complication. Although the general is doing fine he still has a long road to recovery. He is set to have several more operations in the following weeks to add upgrades and fail-safe features to the limbs to help prevent any relapses of Ender Syndrome in his nervous system. "Only time will tell if there is a cure to stop E.S. And I'm proud to be a part of the search for a cure, because in the end all I want is to live long enough to my children grow up," commented the General Khushrenada in light of his upcoming marriage with Relena Peacecraft. The general and his fiancée are looking forward to the end of the surgeries and therapies that follow. "It will all be worth it, to know that he is safe and healthy when I'm walking down the aisle this coming winter," stated Relena Peacecraft.

The wedding has been set for Christmas Day in an undisclosed location for the protection of both parties. Although the general is now in the safe hands of P.T.I. it does not mean that the Specials Unit is relaxing. Under the joint command of Brigadier-General Une and Lieutenant-Commander Barton, the Specials are attacking at full force. In fact their war on the Resistance is at its zenith with on-going attacks on Hong Kong-Beijing and their growing presence in Neo New York, General Khushrenada hopes that by year's end the top leaders of the Resistance will be in their custody."

"Gotta love Winner," PiXiE said as she finished reading the article.

Catherine sucked her teeth. She knew that was her story but this was not the time cry over lost articles her friend needed her. "So what do you think?"

Dorothy hissed in pain as she grabbed the article from Catherine's hands. She sat on her bed surrounded by numerous machines that monitored her vitals. All her cybernetic limbs exposed to the eye. The prosthetic parts were unpleasant to look at; their shiny silver hue contrasted with pale pallor of her skin. The limbs linked around her human flesh in a band where some of the neuron links were visible. They would remain exposed until they would completely merge with her existing nerves. Her flesh was still swollen and raw from the pulling and locking the prosthetic parts did to remain attached to the body. Every cyborg underwent these pains and Dorothy knew her cousin was in the same condition.

"Now," Dorothy bit back a tremor of pain. "Now this battle is getting interesting. So cousin," she looked at Treize's photo in the article. "We are now finally equals."


End file.
